


【宇植】象牙塔倒

by Huaijing



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huaijing/pseuds/Huaijing
Summary: TIPS：师生/ABO/画室AU/本篇限制级，含枪*，请自行避雷
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 43





	【宇植】象牙塔倒

+  
他知道人们总爱议论自己。

议论他那了不起的父亲，不及弱冠便能将《马拉之死》完整地复制下来；也议论传承父亲精湛技艺的他，说雏凤清于老凤声，父亲的名望仿佛一把长矛，他自幼就被死死地钉在了上头。

他被送进最好的艺术学院，赤着脚站在金字塔尖，磨破脚跟也要活成如众所望的人。可他恨透了那必需分毫不差的构图与不可越界的色彩，也忘不掉因倦怠而挨过的打。他从不知道，画笔也能化作残酷的刑具，抽在手板与脚踝，一声一声地将所有顽抗击碎。

他去学金鱼，转眼就忘记那些将他与父亲混为一谈的言论，好似这样，耻辱的锁链就不复存在。

可今天有什么不一样，他从里到外都散发着愉快的味道，像融化的太妃糖，流出黑漆漆的、甜蜜的内芯来。他侧耳去捕捉那些窃窃私语，院里颇有造诣的教授死了，就在昨晚，死在了他追寻了一辈子的古典巨作之上，那是一张堪称完美的自画像，若早几个世纪诞生，定会被纳入卢浮宫的囊中。

画室里的学生叹惋又好奇，皆无心作画，听说是死于心肌梗死，又说这不罕见，高龄人士最容易被这类疾病带走，还说年事已高，为什么熬夜作画，是真真要为艺术而献身么？

有些说不清的戏谑味道藏在最后一句感慨里头，原本睁一只眼闭一只眼的老师不太舒坦了，怒斥一句统统安静，学一学徐仁宇，至今还在专心作画。

徐仁宇就坐在窗侧，面对断臂的爱神，背对着众人，吃吃地笑了起来，耸动的肩好像在抽泣。老师走过来拍他的肩膀，逝者已矣，生者当如斯。你可是恩师最看中的学生。

徐仁宇皱起眉头，叹道，抱歉，今天实在画不下去。老师跟着叹气，让他好好调整心态。他很轻松地得了自由，迅速收拾好画具，后脚才踏出画室门口，就无声地咧开了嘴角，甚至因暴起的情绪而弯下了腰，一面喘气，一面抑制不住地狂笑。

太滑稽了，他想，他还记得自己怎么将那个老头安放在石膏像中，像对待一个真正的雕塑那般，打开静物灯，去调整光影的角度。恩师传授过的技法，他早已烂熟于心，也不受限于塑胶手套，画得又快又好。

只是首次行动难免疏漏，他估错了老人家的剂量，足足多等了半个小时，才等来悠悠转醒的艺术家。他耐性不好，但仍整理出一枚礼貌的笑，像平时在教室里那样，向老师问好，能不能劳烦老师，点评点评我手中这一幅肖像。

老人家手脚被束，哆哆嗦嗦地问他是不是疯了。

他笑着拿起画板，叫老师像以往那样夸奖自己，但是不要带上那个讨厌的男人。老教授经不起吓，脑袋的运转几乎停掉，开口便踩了狮子的尾巴，你……你究竟想做什么……我们无冤无仇，你父亲呢，他在哪！

只听见这两个字眼，徐仁宇眼里的笑就统统跑掉，他将画板摔到地上，亮出手中的折叠刀，那上头还沾着炭粉，咬牙切齿地恐吓，他早就被我杀了，就用这把刀，扎了一千下、一万下，才咽气。他散乱着额发，两只眼深得像井，以至于还没来得及下手，老人家就开始喘不上气，最终竟活活被恐惧杀死。

徐仁宇颇感可惜，他早计划好了如何伪造一场自尽，不料统统泡了汤。但他还是高兴，为自己终于从机械般的颜料与铅灰中，寻到了前所未有的乐趣而得意。

他在回忆里笑着笑着，也不记得看路，一头撞上迎面走来的人。那家伙着实倒霉，怀里捧着几叠颜料盒，手中又拎着几袋白卡纸，一屁股摔在地上，摔出一股浅浅的望日莲的芬芳来，拿好的东西也统统乱了套。

抱歉，徐仁宇皱了皱鼻子，还在笑，他实在憋不住，又担心对方误会，我不是在笑你，同学，我实在抱歉。

被撞到的同学也宽容地笑，大大方方地摆了摆手，没关系，但我不是同学，我是新来的老师，姓陆。

陆老师，您好，徐仁宇赶忙改口，收起的笑又因为这个称呼而跑了出来。但他不再解释，只附身去捡飘散的纸张。

四只手一起收拾，效率高得不可思议。拾起最后一张白卡纸之时，徐仁宇触到了年轻老师的手。在他们十指交叠的一瞬，他清晰地感受到了对方手上的厚茧，生在中指的第二个关节上，是常年削笔的象征。

他拿纸的动作一僵，倏地想起了幼时被逼迫着削炭笔的自己，露出的炭芯一定要又尖又直，若哪支断在了半中央，父亲就要狠狠地扎他的手。

讨厌的家伙，他心情开始变坏，本来还不错，可你为什么要爱那惹人厌的碳粉。

见他驻在原地，陆老师问，怎么了？

没什么，他盯着对方弯曲的指关节，心里只想剜掉那层透白色的茧，答道，只是忽然想起了最爱的老师，他在昨夜辞世而去。

抱歉，陆老师怔在原地，他张了张口，像在斟酌字眼，而后难过地说，也许你可以画一幅肖像，以此缅怀恩师。

徐仁宇又开始笑，我会的。

+  
其实他还没有找到一个合适的理由，让自己送出第二张肖像。

但有时只需要契机。那天傍晚的天色太过扎眼，他想走进去，就去了顶层废弃的画室里，天窗里仿佛镶嵌着达维特笔下的士兵，他仰头注视着这块红黑交织而成的色泽，指尖开始发痒。

多么可笑，这些年来，他已养成陋习。窗外的景致如此鲜明，胜过所有可供参考的教材，他习惯性地想记载下来。这样不好，他用拇指轻轻按压着躁动的指节，决心用肖像代替风景。

他打开颜料盒，指尖划过赤橙黄绿蓝靛紫，像率兵的将士，最终落在明亮的暖色块上——为什么要选择鹅黄色的陆老师？

陆东植从不以徐仁宇的父亲造句，眼睛也不长在他的画上，只爱与碳粉丙烯打交道。不同款式的圆领毛衣换着穿，清一色的鹅黄，格子衬衫的衣领翻在外面，一头扎在画架堆里，来了半个月，班里还有一半人不知道有新老师。不计较旁人用不用敬语，只在乎普兰与深红的比例究竟是多少，他是纯粹的望日莲，一生眼中只有太阳。

就是这般单纯的向往，激起了徐仁宇的不满，他在被逼执笔的那年自缢，还是善妒的孩童，再没有成长。他恨这自在的执着，更恨那无拘的追光者。

可要怎么报复一轮太阳，这有些难——斩下所有的花骨朵，让这世上再没有追随太阳的花盘，当希望都死去，只剩刽子手与孤单，绝望也被诬陷成希望，他就是最后的残阳，葬在花田之下。

其实也不是太麻烦，他已物色好了第一株花。

他合上干涸的颜料，开始谋划崭新的计划，赠予新老师最后的肖像。

太阳下山之前，他完成了一切餐前准备，于天黑时分下了楼，携着一个硕大的旧皮箱，皮箱先前用于装画架，退休以后被丢弃在顶层，现下又被他赋予了新的意义。

皮箱盛着它的使命，很沉，他决定乘坐电梯。在下楼的期间，他遇到了同班的女孩，女孩见到风云人物，正犹疑着是否要打一个招呼，他便率先露出了微笑。

空气凝在这窄窄的几平米内，女孩瞄着他漂亮的眼窝，揪起一个话题，呀，你拿着这么大的箱子，是要去做什么呢。

是静物，他拍了拍沉甸甸的箱子，里头传来闷闷的回响，灰尘扑簌簌地往下掉，我要把静物带下楼，然后画他。

你真刻苦，女孩称赞道。

你喜欢我的画吗？他忽然问。

这问题突兀得有些暧昧，姑娘家不明所以，渐渐红了脸，喜欢呀。你一直画的很好，尤其是肖像。

那就好，他踢了踢鞋尖，很局促的样子，我怕送人的话，对方会不喜欢。

怎么会呢——除非他不懂艺术。女孩抿着嘴笑，电梯转眼便到了要去的楼层，走之前还不忘再感慨一句，这箱子可真大。

是啊，他也感慨。电梯门在他面前缓缓合上，他摩挲着生锈的锁扣， 用一个人来填满它，恰恰好。

这个认知令他亢奋起来，开画室门的手发起抖，钥匙险些捅不进锁眼。他毫无防备的老师就蜷在箱子里头，膝盖抵住肩膀，像躺在子宫中的胎儿。他仔细打量着重获新生的陆东植，感到几分滑稽，就好像在接生，他想，这有些伟大。笑话很成功，他用手背抵住嘴唇，窃笑起来。

窗边靠着一把废花架，他把陆东植绑在上头，四肢舒展开来，如同见到太阳的望日莲。他的老师有些瘦，脂肪偏爱两颊，唯一的好处是笑容变得诚恳；衣摆下的小腹平坦而单薄，只镶有一条浅浅的人鱼线，像还在青春期踏步的男孩，不合乎最精准的黄金分割，但是他笔下最满意的维鲁特威人。

打眼的主体物需要合适的衬托，他斟酌着，一把干玫瑰，或者一块白衬布。鹅黄色的毛衣影响了他的判断，还有那沾了春日青的牛仔裤，他取来一把小刀，把碍事的布料统统粉碎。

其实一枚红苹果就很好，拉斐尔三美神手中的红苹果，他要把第四枚赠予他的老师。就用一把长钉，钉在左手指间，恰好遮住那枚厚茧。他满意极了，支起画架，怀揣崭新的向往，开始缅怀幼年初次临摹达芬奇的自己。

可他又出了差错。他算好了年轻人的剂量，却没算到发情期的抗药性。在铺第一遍大色调时，空寂的画室中倏然响起一声沙哑的呻吟，那样措不及防，他执笔的手微微一颤，颜料铺出界限，钢琴师错了和弦，崭新的乐谱即将诞生。

其实也不能怪徐仁宇，腺体一旦贴上隔离胶带，每个人都能撒谎。在同龄人悄悄交换信息素的秘密时，他总缄默地看书，是自然馈赠的花海，还是滑稽的薄荷牙膏，统统与他没有关联。

父亲也曾大惊失色，怎么会有这样的孩子，明明是居于上位的Alpha，却没有雄狮该有的气息，要如何镇住羚羊。而他为这缺陷感到得意，这是谁也没料到的意外，唯一脱离那男人手掌的惊喜。

没有就没有，他渐渐不再惶恐，也侃侃而谈樱桃酒与苹果酒的差异，云一般的气味是好是坏。他对第一个红着脸询问他的Omega说，那么想知道的话，就和我上床啊。

女孩变了脸色，说他是流氓，八卦传出很远，可人们仍然艳羡他。谁都觉得能将莎翁倒背如流的徐仁宇是绅士，只是有关的他的好奇，都渐渐没了踪迹。

在徐仁宇的印象中，Omega总带有一种与生俱来的柔软，一场雨就足以消融他们，要生存，就唯有用天性去迎合所有能庇护自己的伞。可他不曾从陆东植身上感受过这点，他的老师活在画布里，一隅风景，转眼一整日，自由自在，也无声息。

他这么想着，心里是半信半疑的，以至于在走近自己不听话的静物，对上那双涨潮的眼睛时，心门竟被毫无防备地敲开，任由羚羊闯了进来。是Omega，惹他嫉妒的老师不过是绵软的Omega，欲望是高墙，风也被囚禁其中，天时地利人和，他一把抓住这身不由己的把柄，狂喜起来。

喂，他险些失态，伸手去探那滚热的腺体，摸索着隔离胶带的边缘，陆老师，发情期也不忘助人为乐吗？

陆东植大约没认出他，满面茫然，绯红色从眼尾一直蔓延到耳根，牙关浅浅地衔住不检点的舌尖，像在索吻，徐仁宇与他隔了半米，也能感受到那股氤氲的热气。

透红的后颈像被灌满了滚水，肿胀得厉害，他的老师居然主动昂起头，去蹭他的手心。他大大方方地给猫咪顺起后颈，掀起胶带的一角，将最后的防护利落地剥下。

Omega的腺体经不起一点刺激，陆东植当即就惊叫出声，两只脚蹬在木架上，挣着绳索要往里合拢，腿根猛然抽搐起来，亮晶晶的体液滴滴答答地落在地上。

针，他听见陆东植喃喃道，针在床头柜里。

陆老师，他耐心地与失去意识的人交流，这里没有针。

抑制剂、抑制剂，陆东植焦灼起来，眼泪流得和腿间的水一样凶，楼下的便利店就有。

徐仁宇简直要被他逗笑了。他钳住那湿漉漉的下颌，对上失焦的眼睛，压着嗓子说，陆老师，你好好看看我，看一看你在哪里啊。

陌生的压迫感令陆东植不安起来，他挣动着手指，拍落掌中的红苹果，眼睫毛跟着抖，挤出一个比哭更慌张的表情。徐仁宇听见他的牙齿打颤的脆响，频率越来越高，最后像被擒住尾巴的猫，发出一声尖锐而短促的惊叫来。

救命！

好啊，徐仁宇已然抛却了艺术家的身份，转身投入新的戏码之中，我这就来救你。

+  
陆东植梦见了一片舟，海水猖獗，他就要掉下去了，有一只手攀在船沿，恳求自己帮他一把。陆老师，你还记得我吗。他听见那声音说，我被锁在顶楼的画室，回不了家。

其实他不记得这个名字，只能忆起午后的风与狡黠的笑，可他顾不得警惕什么，用谎言去安慰手机那头惊慌的声音，记得，我记得。他的学生怎么能回不了家。

他匆忙挂断电话，顶着烧热的身体踉踉跄跄地下了床，针管刺入静脉，抑制剂也险些压不住反叛的信息素。在朝水下之人伸手的那一刻，摇橹的船夫忽然回了头，你不该这样冒失，他责难道，这舟在穿过地狱啊。⑴ 

+  
金色花卉的香气从泪腺与性腺涌动而出，转瞬洇湿画布，颜料点在上头，统统化作情动的绯红，徐仁宇走在其中，如豺狼践踏花圃。陆老师喜欢什么？他用牙齿脱掉手套，自问自答，是不是太热，需要降降温。

他拿起很多东西，尖锐的、浑圆的，又一一放下，如为恋人挑选礼物般细致。石膏太粗暴，织网花太温柔，这把坏损的猎枪，最好不过。

他用绒布擦拭旧损的枪口，以防他的老师因一场性爱而患上疾病，体贴地开了口，我就用它，好不好？他把枪口放入老师湿滑的指间，柔柔地蹭动，像在询问对方的意见。

在低温的刺激下，陆东植的意识逐渐回笼，他瑟缩着手指，摇着头抽泣，不要，不要。

没有别的办法了啊。难道要纵容老师一直流水，淹掉我的画室吗？徐仁宇的眼睛在笑，他就要等不及了，如同行刑的罗马士兵，为自己能将圣矛刺入耶稣体内而跃跃欲试。

他将枪口点在膝窝，欣赏绳索在腿肚上勒出的凹痕。陆东植仍在呜咽，试图逃离这冰冷的恐吓，花架在摇晃，他在绝望中爆发出惊人的力量，竟挣脱了脚踝上的绳索，系着红痕的双脚荡在空中，踢开那杆凶器，弄脏了徐仁宇的衣摆，像慌不择路的鲛人，爬上岸却忘了行走的咒语。

徐仁宇动也不动，他近乎痴迷地盯着那绞紧的双腿，更像了，他赞叹道，只可惜背后不是十字架。猎枪化作圣矛，均匀地切开水淋淋的鱼尾，十根蜷缩的脚趾都在说不，他还要强迫一只人鱼学会走路。

陆东植的哀叫卡在喉管，像断线的风筝，悬在空中，簌簌地发起抖，枪口已探进了那不知廉耻的器官，借着体液肆无忌惮地往里走，徐仁宇一面笑，一面把长长的枪管往里喂，肠壁恬不知耻地吞食起来，而他的老师已说不出话语，在吞咽眼泪。

一厘米又一厘米，一直抵到生殖腔口，发颤的腿根传出委婉地抗拒，他不满，往里面狠狠一送，激起一声哑叫，又是救命。

两条腿在那瞬崩得笔直，韧带几乎要断裂，小腹被撑起薄薄的弧度，像钻进了毒蛇，柔软的肠壁还在哭，打湿了整把猎枪，滴滴答答地淌进猎人的掌心，是走投无路的讨饶。他口是心非的老师出了精，溅在他暗色的衣摆，而枪杆，也是真的喂不进了。

撒谎，这不是很高兴吗？徐仁宇把枪一点点地往回抽，越积越多的体液已渗透了砖缝。他直起身来，看着眼前因极乐而失神的脸，忽然改变了注意，其实我也没那么在乎一间画室，陆老师。

陆东植本能地抗拒着徐仁宇的靠近，怎么会有这样的孩子，还那么小，就长出了撒旦的角。

他惊慌失措地盯着那把枪，像被踩疼尾巴的猫，徐仁宇望着他笑，嘴唇微微一动，像要商量什么，他便如惊弓之鸟一般闭紧上眼睛。

他听见金属撞击地板的声音，那把枪被丢弃在地，少年讨好地凑过来，湿热的呼吸落在他脸颊，软着嗓子抱怨，陆老师怎么这样。高兴完就翻脸不认人。

很蹊跷，他嗅不到什么强烈的味道，夏季的风那么热，舔在他脖子上的舌头也是温热的，他却从骨子里感到寒冷，像拥抱玻璃。他不信短暂融化的糖，只听见自己说，不要折磨我。

对不起，徐仁宇收起笑容，我不知道老师怕枪。又好像真的愧疚一般，抬手去解他手上的绳索，头还埋在他颈侧，也不看手中的结绳，慢腾腾地解了许久。陆东植就一直绷着腰，为抵在腿根的硬物而胆战心惊，毛茸茸的发蹭得他发痒，羞耻又难耐，滚热的身体又开始淌水。

去给我买抑制剂，他得了自由的手腕还在发麻，出逃的可能性太小，几乎是乞求了，好不好。

徐仁宇在咬他的肩膀，用猫撒娇的力度，只夸他的味道真好闻。

他被抱下花架，许久没沾地的双腿异常疲软，只能任由徐仁宇兜住他的腰，慢慢被逼到窗台前，他被困在玻璃与臂膀之间，身前是豺狼，身后是深渊，像无处可逃的羚羊。

他没有一跃而下的勇气，只能挣着手腕说，对不起，不该害你起反应。

徐仁宇哈哈大笑，几乎呛到自己，而后贴近他单纯的老师，问他喜不喜欢戈黛瓦夫人⑵，她在马背上的样子相当动人。

陆东植不明所以，跟着游走在他腹间的手喘息，断断续续地回答，曾经临摹过那张画。

那很好，徐仁宇因他的答案而愉悦，亲了亲他的手，探过身开了窗，又问，夫人用游行挽救臣民的命，你想不想救一救自己。

什么……意思？

你要命吗。徐仁宇的声音陡然变冷，落在他手背上的吻也变的尖锐，他感觉到钝钝的疼，是指间的茧在被啃咬。他不自觉地挣了挣，本以为会激怒眼前古怪的Alpha，却只得到一枚狡黠的笑，陆老师，你也哄哄我，让我高兴。我就不杀你。

他还来不及讨价还价，少年就牵起他的手，要他讨好腿间肿胀的阴茎。不、不行，他脸红得要滴血，几乎在用鼻音在拒绝，能不能不要在窗边。

陆老师不会做交易，徐仁宇亦开始喘息，夫人也将自己献给了一座城，这有什么不公平。

陆东植无力的争辩统统被堵在拥抱里，他躺在餐盘中央，由一个吻开始，被完完全全地拆骨入腹。半个身体悬出窗外的时候，他又流了泪，后知后觉地想，他的学生是彻头彻尾的骗子。

徐仁宇在风里喊他的名字，叫他用手搂住自己的肩。可他太害怕，十几米的高空中，唯有攀住窗沿的手还存在自主权。双腿几乎折断在迭起的情欲之中，直面死亡的极乐令他混淆了蜜糖与砒霜，在恐惧中将Alpha的阴茎吞得更深，朝刽子手发出邀约，一直邀请到最深处的生殖腔。

徐仁宇在他体内成结，伏在他汗涔涔的腰上，问他为什么不肯抱一抱自己。

不能松手，那会掉下去，我会死。他闭着眼发抖，夜晚寒冷的风打在赤裸的身体上，小腹中滚热的精液也不能给予他安全感。

交易走到尾声，徐仁宇歪着头打量他，耐性渐渐消失，伪饰掉落以后，便拾起最初的恨。

他在窗台上摸到一把小刀，碳粉沾满刀面，月亮打在上头，也折不出银光。他说，有这样一个男孩，他不是很乖，搞不懂波留克列特斯的法则，也参不透安格尔的泉。那一天，他被持刀的父亲按在窗台，责骂他的蠢笨，长了一双拿不起颜料的废手，倒不如双双斩断。 

他又笑又哭，痛骂故事里胆怯的男孩，怎么那么怕疼，用膝盖换取一双被囚禁的手，一跪整整十九载。

你也这么觉得吧？他是该死的胆小鬼。他举着刀，重蹈故事里父亲的覆辙，问他的老师，你是不是也一样胆怯。

他软弱了一整夜的老师却不再配合，红着眼睛轻轻说，你是对的，十指连心，真的很疼。 

不是我，不是我！他气得发抖，像被箭矢击中的野兽，语无伦次地争辩，是故事，我说了，这是故事，那男孩早死了，他不配活着，我要杀他，你懂吗……我最想杀的、唯一恨的，都是他！只有他。

你要怎么杀……杀几回才够？陆东植想起无端死去的教授，以及那偶然在角落发现的、鲜红而躁乱的画作，他的声音像云，一点点拢住失控的少年，故事里的男孩，真的没有错啊。

你敢替他说话！徐仁宇答非所问，又恶狠狠地扬了扬手中的刀，我要你死，明白吗？这世上敢给他赞誉的人，我全要杀光。

其实无需一把刀，徐仁宇的眼睛就是凶器，陆东植几乎可以想象它们结满血痂的模样，一具又一具尸体，将画室堆成坟头，他只觉得哀伤，倘若在灾难降临以前，他能做些什么，倘若在故事的开端，他能经过那扇教训男孩的窗，扮作花房的伙计，赠给对方金灿灿的花，是否灰败的童话，还有改写的机会。

他也有理想，要用十指传递鹅黄色的温度，一直到地平线的尽头，可曾料想过冥冥之中的变数，见过这一幅伤痛的画，就再也记不起如何描绘一轮月亮。没有月光的夜空，要如何诞下星月夜的奇迹。

好啊，他悄悄地哭了，你来啊，你来取我的性命啊。

徐仁宇的眼睛爬上血丝，恨与绝望如滂沱大雨，浇灭他心头的理智。去死，你去死，他不明白自己为什么也哭得说不出连贯的话，但他说服自己，泪腺也会流血。

莽莽撞撞的刀割裂了夜空。

生命最后的执念化作千军万马，陆东植接住了那把刀，利刃剜在他的指节，十指连心，果真很疼，割裂的经络再难以执笔，他做不成一轮满月，便不在死亡与死亡间踌躇。

疼痛是战旗，风与云都同他并肩，他将刀刃翻转，那苍白的手腕痉挛般抖动着，直直将刀送入了徐仁宇的胸膛，这少年其实并不那么坏，只是一个迷了路的笨蛋，否则此刻，怎么像只毫无防备的家猫，任由他的老师将原罪终结。

在这最初与最后的拥抱里，他的老师教会他执刀的姿势。朝生夕亡的花也能这样慷慨，赠予他跃出高塔的勇气，他曾在调色盘上扮演一块斑斓的尸体，如今倒在恩师的肩头，沉沉地喘息，鲜血汩汩，也如自由的歌谣。

他们一头扎进月亮，碎在山谷，化作生生不息的向阳花，捎给四季与轮回，再无第二十个走错的年头。

FIN

⑴场景基于《但丁的渡舟》 法 欧仁·德拉克罗瓦  
⑵《马背上的戈黛瓦夫人》 英 柯里尔 

都是非常有故事性的画作，感兴趣的朋友可以自行搜索一下！


End file.
